Wishing Star
by Tortured Hylian Soul
Summary: Leon and Ashley camp out under the bright stars of the night sky. LeonxAshley oneshot.


Heya! Look, if u think Leon and Ada belong together, and decide to flame me, I say, _GO NUTS! _I don't care, I like LeonxAshley! Oh, and by the way, I don't know Leon's exact age, so I guessed.

* * *

**Wishing Star**

"Ashley, are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm okay, Leon! It's just a few cuts!" I answered quickly. Unfortunately, a female villager was too quick for me, and her butcher knife found the tender flesh of my kneck. Fortunately, it wasn't too deep, and Leon had saved many herbs for me. That battle ended about an hour ago.

Crickets surrounding us chirped, singing their late-night song. Occasionally, a wolf howled ominously close to our small camp in the dense forest. I shivered, not from fear, but from the continually dropping temperature. Why couldn't I have chosen to wear pants instead of a skirt that day? Leon quietly searched through his attache case, and found what he was looking for.

He walked towards me, a small green herb in his hand. "Here," he said, placing it in my left hand. "Chew on this. It will taste bitter, but it will heal the wound faster." He ripped some of the fabric off the cuff of his jet-black pants, then tied it tightly around my neck. "That will help too..." He saw me shiver again. "... Ashley, we'll have to..." He paused. I swear to this day that I could see him blushing in the darkness. "... share body heat... The temperature is dropping, we don't have anything to use as a blanket, and an enemy can smell or see a fire..." I immediately stopped in mid-chew, and could feel a blush forming on my cheeks.

I admittedly had feelings for him. He was so brave, so handsome, so smart, so kind... But I knew he didn't feel that way towards me. I was just his mission. Me, helpless, little, Ashley...And besides, he was so crazy about Little-Miss-Red-Dress. Who _was_ she? It didn't matter, he would still always love her. Leon's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"... Shley! Ashley! Breath! You're turning blue!" I gagged. I hadn't taken a breath since I stopped chewing. I must have looked like _such_ an _idiot_! I breathed deeply for several moments, and swallowed the remains of the herb. Leon looked at me worriedly. "...You okay?"

"Yeah..." That was embarrassing. There was an awkward silence. Leon broke it.

"... Like I said, we'll need to share body heat to stay warm..." He cleared his throat. "I'm not sure-"

"-You're right..." I was shocked. Was that really me speaking, or was it some kind of mind control! But he was right... We couldn't risk a fire, there were no blankets (or even anything to substitute as blankets. Perfect.).

He cautiously walked towards me, as if an enemy was holding a knife to my throat, and they would slit it if he moved. He kneeled, then laid down next to me. I was laying on my back now, so he wrapped his arm arond my abdomen. (he was very warm. I thought I would fall asleep right there.) Another long, awkward silence followed. Again, Leon broke it. I sure was quiet tonight.

"Ashley," He gestured toward the cloudless sky, the stars seemingly smiling down at us. "Do you believe in wishing on stars." he asked seriously.

Surprised, but just as serious, I answered: "No."

"Well, it's time to start. Pick a star out, and wish for what you want the most." I was still surprised, but picked out the brightest star I could find. With what felt like an entire colony of butterflies in my stomach, I closed my eyes, and made a wish. I opened my eyes, seeing Leon smile at my tremendous wishing effort. "What did you wish for?"

"... Courage..."

He looked puzzled. "Courage? For what?"

I took a deep breath. "To do this." And I kissed him- all twenty-seven years of him. It was bravery I never thought I had, strengh I owed completely to my heart, which gave up on my mind and took over.

When I pulled back, the shocked expression on hisface almost made me laugh, and soon became a smile, then laughter. He took my hand. "Well, I guess we're both lucky tonight. Both of our wishes came true."


End file.
